la naissance du phoenix
by dumbeldore
Summary: Dumbledore n'a pas toujours été le grand directeur de POudlard.lui aussi à une époque a été un élève.Voici l'histoire de la scolarité de dumbledore.Ne tient pas compte du Tome 6 et du Tome 7.Il se peut aussi qu'il y est des connexions avec mon autre fanfi


Voilà hier matin je me suis levé avec une idée folle et un peu étrange . Pourquoi ecrire une nouvelle fanfiction . Je continues l'autre, mais je voulais en ecrire une nouvelle. Une fanfiction que je n'aias encore pas vu sur beaucoup de sites .

Cette fanfiction sera liée à mon autre fanfiction . Mais pourra etre lu à pat . cette fanfiction ne tient pas contre du tome 6 et du tome 7 .

je précise que c'est un essai, si elle plait je continue j'ai déja prevu les idées etc ... mais il faut que cela plaise . Votre avis est des plus important .

Mainetant passons aux régles d'usage .

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages (sauf les nouveaux ) et l'histoire ( en partie ) appartient à J.K Rowling

Rating : tout public

Résumé : Un petit garçon de onze ans va rentrer à Poudlard . Nous allons le suivre à traver ses études et tout son passage à Poudlard qu'il ne quittera que bien plus tard .

Ce petit garçon est déja à la naissance pas comme les autre, mais voila le petit Albus Dumbledore va decouvrir qu'il est un sorcier .

Toute sa jeunesse et sa scolarité pour notre plus grand plaisir .

_**Prologue: un enfant de onze ans as comme les autre **_

La pluie tombait sans cesse sur ce petit village tout près de la cote. Il n'y avait pas de jour où la pluie ne montrait pas son visage. Comme si elle était tombée amoureuse de ce petit bout de terre. Le vent aussi soufflait avec force sur village, il ne pouvait laisser la pluie seule à son ouvrage. L était peut être jaloux. Le vent déchaînait alors les eaux qui s'encastraient contre les roches de la cote. La plage de sable était presque inexistante. Tout ce qu'il s'y avait sur la cote c'était ces roches entassées les unes sur les autres pour protéger d'une inondation.

Des inondations le village en avait déjà connu trop. Et donc certains villageois eurent l'idée d'enlever une plage ou peu de baigneur voulaient risquer leur vie pour quelques longueurs. L'eau étant froide, parfois même glaciale, qui donc aurait voulut s'y tremper. Pour remplacer la plage, les villageois construisirent cette digue rocheuse. Et depuis il n'y avait plus d'inondation. Les eaux tumultueuses de la Manche se cognaient jour après jour contre la barrière rocheuse sans que celle-ci ne montre signe de faiblesse.

Dans ce petit village tout le monde connaissait son voisin. Il n'y avait pas de vie privée, mais une vie de petit village. Le nombre d'habitant ne dépassait pas la centaine. Comme si un sablier venait réguler les naissances et les morts en envoyant l'ange de la mort lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir. Les maisons se ressemblaient, chacune pareil. Les rues aussi se ressemblaient et même les villageois se ressemblaient.

En fait non, il y avait une seule chose ou plutôt un enfant qui ne ressemblait pas aux autre. Dans l'histoire du village cet enfant sortait de l'ordinaire et cela depuis le jour de sa naissance.

Cet enfant était né une nuit de pleine nuit ce qui rajoutait à son mystère .Cette nuit d'ailleurs une grande inondation avait failli emporté tout le village. Tout le petit village sauf la maison où ce bébé naissait. L'eau ne s'était même pas engouffrait dans la maison. Comme si une barrière invisible repoussait les assauts effrénés des vagues d'eaux glaciales. La maison était restée intacte, même pas salie par la pluie.

Les villageois crurent au miracle, cet enfant devait être particulier pour que les dieux refusent de le laisser mourir. Cet enfant grandit comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Aucun villageois ne voulant lui apprendre l'histoire qui entourait sa naissance. Ce n'était pas pour autant que les chuchotements s'arrêtaient à son passage. À chaque fois qu'il marchait dans la rue, des regards se posaient sur lui. Des regards lourds, des regards qui cherchaient à le déshabiller pour comprendre qui il était ou ce qu'il était.

L'enfant ne s'en sentait pas particulièrement offensé, depuis tout petit c'était son quotidien. Il fallait dire qu'il ne ressemblait pas à tout le monde avec son nez aquilin et déjà très grand pour un garçon de huit ans. Ses cheveux cuivrés faisaient tourner des têtes à son passage. Mais l'enfant que ses parents aimaient profondément, une fois de plus ne s'en sentait pas offensé.

Lorsque l'enfant devait avoir huit ans .la famille connut un nouvel heureux événement, une autre naissance. Pour cet enfant, aucun signe ou fait étrange n'accompagna sa naissance et tout se déroula d'une manière des plus ordinaire. Heureusement, s'étaient dit les villageois.

Mais voilà l'histoire aurait pu continuer sans que l'on s'inquiète de ce garçon. Mais ce garçon est l'histoire. Ce garçon commença à montrer de quoi il était capable à l'age de huit ans peu après la naissance de son frère. C'était involontaire ou du moins c'Est-ce que croyait les villageois, mais souvent spectaculaire.

Une fois en route pour l'école sous l'œil désabusé de bien des passants une calèche qui traversait la route à une grande vitesse le renversa. Ou plutôt failli le renverser. Avant que la calèche ne l'atteigne l'enfant avait tout bonnement disparu. Aucun villageois n'en crut ses yeux, l'enfant était tout simplement devenu invisible pensaient certains villageois. Pour faire simple, aucune de leur théorie ne paraissait convaincante.

Au même moment à l'autre bout du village devant la petite école, le jeune garçon attendait de rentrer en cours comme si de rien était. Le village était pendant ce temps en plein chamboulement et recherchait activement le jeune garçon. Jusqu'au moment ou une jeune villageoise arriva devant le maître d'école et lui signala la disparition de son élève.

Évidemment l'élève était présent, et la jeune villageoise repartit abasourdi vers le village. Dans l'heure qui suivit, peut être même un peu moins, tout le village était bien entendu au courant des exploits du fils des dieux, comme il était surnommé désormais . Le plus étrange dans toute cette affaire c'était que le garçon ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ou le prétendait. Il avait expliqué qu'il avait juste eu peur d'arriver en retard à l'école.

Cet enfant devint alors malgré lui l'attraction du village. Il était béni disaient certains, d'autre disaient qu'il était diabolique. Les parents qui sont tout de même les plus concernés, essayèrent de protéger leur fils de toute cette agitation. Mais cela était impossible, et tout ce qu'ils purent faire c'était de continuer à vivre des plus normalement, si cela était encore possible. 

L'histoire ne se termine pas là bien au contraire. Jusqu'à l'age de onze ans l'enfant ne cessa de montrer des aptitudes hors du commun. D'après son tuteur, il avait déjà une intelligence et une maturité rare pour un garçon de son age.

Ce n'était pas tout, il montra les dispositions et les aptitudes hors du commun qu'il possédait lors de différentes occasions. Une fois il réussi à sauver un jeune enfant de la noyade en faisant apparaître une bulle autour de sa tête. Une autre fois, il avait sauvé la vie d'un homme en déplaçant une pierre très lourde qui devait atterrir sur la tête de ce malheureux.

Le village le considérait non plus comme un fils des dieux mais aussi comme un garçon qui était bon et généreux. Personne ne le détesta pour ces dons, bien au contraire, il était apprécié à cause de ceux-ci.

Donc nous voici dans ce village ou la pluie tombait souvent et notre garçon était désormais âgé de onze ans. On était au mois de juillet et le soleil avait du mal à faire sa place parmi les nuages. Malgré le manque de clarté on pouvait facilement reconnaître l'oiseau qui traversait le village, un hibou. Ce chasseur nocturne n'attira pas l'attention et arriva vers la maison de ce jeune enfant et de sa famille sans que quiconque ne l'est remarquer.

La famille était attablée autour d'un ragoût dont les volutes de fumée faisaient saliver tout le monde. Le père de famille se tourna vers sa femme un regard suppliant.

- Elisabeth, c'est de la torture que tu nous infliges. Viens donc t'asseoir parmi nous pour que nous puissions enfin apprécier à sa juste valeur ce ragoût.

Les deux jeunes enfants tapèrent sur la table avec excitation pour montrer leur accord avec leur père.  
La jeune femme les regarda d'un air qui se voulait dur, mais elle ne put tenir bien longtemps. Elle aimait trop sa famille pour avoir l'air si méchante. Elle essaya alors de les réconforter.

- Encore une minute dit elle.

Elle enleva alors le tablier et se prépara aller s'asseoir au moment même où notre hibou traversait la petite lucarne qui servait de fenêtre dans la cuisine. Le hibou atterrit au milieu de la table dans un silence totale. Le père remarqua alors à la patte de ce hibou un parchemin rouler qui était protégé par un sceau. 

- Qu'est que s'inquiéta la mère

- Je crois que le courrier qu'il porte doit être pour nous dit le chef de famille en tendant sa main prudemment vers l'oiseau.

Le hibou grand duc tendit alors sa patte à la rencontre de la main qui s'approchait vers elle. L'oiseau n'amorça aucun mouvement pendant que le père détachait la lettre qui était accroché à sa patte. La lettre enlevée de sa patte le chasseur nocturne déploya ses ailes et repartit comme il était venu, sans se faire remarquer.

Toute la famille approcha du père qui tenait la lettre entre ses mains. Une excitation mêlée d'interrogation régnait dans la pièce. Le père regarda avec attention le sceau qui protégeait le parchemin. C'était un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle le tout surmonté par un grand P. C'était la première fois que le père voyait un tel sceau. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas encore vu beaucoup jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il remarqua alors écrit sur le parchemin le nom de l'aîné de ses fils.

« Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore »

- Albus je crois que c'est pour toi sourit le père à son fils.

- Papa, c'est pour moi s'étonna le jeune enfant.

- En effet mon garçon, ouvrons là dit le père impatient de découvrir ce que pouvait bien cacher cette étrange lettre.

- Je vais te chercher un couteau dit Elisabeth en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes après avec un couteau dans les mains.

Le plus jeune du garçon tendit la main pour prendre le couteau mais la mère évita de justesse de le couper.

- Alberforth fait attention dit la mère, tiens Wulfric. Elle tendit le couteau à son mari.

Le mari s'employa minutieusement à enlever le sceau .Un silence accompagné chacun de ses gestes et de ses mouvements. La famille entière était accrochée à ses doigts. Au bout d'une minute qui paru durer une éternité il réussit à faire sauter le sceau. Le parchemin se déroula de lui-même. Le père commença à lire à haute voix la lettre.  
_**  
« Cher Albus, **_

_**Nous avons le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que votre inscription au collège de magie de Poudlard est acceptée. Vous aurez l'honneur d'étudier dans une des plus grande école de sorcellerie de toute l'Europe. J'imagine que cela est un peu surprenant mais tout cela est vrai. Dans deux jours, un des représentants de l'école vous rendra visite à vous et à votre famille pour tout vous expliquer.  
**_

_**Avec mes sincères salutation **_

_**Aldilus .B. Potter **_

_**Directeur adjoint de Poudlard **_

Il fallut une deuxième relecture pour que tout le monde comprenne un peu ce que la lettre contenait. Personne ne prit la parole. Chacun pensant à ce que la lettre pouvait bien dire. Seul le petit Alberforth qui n'avait que quatre ans criait et profitait de ce silence pour montrer la puissance des ces jeunes cordes vocales.

- Albus, je crois que tu vas avoir la chance d'entrer dans un collège sourit le père. 

- Mais Wulfric, on n'a pas les moyens s'inquiéta la mère.

- On verra Elisabeth, peut être que c'est gratuit dit le père avec une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

- Je vais pouvoir y aller sautilla le jeune albus dans la salle à manger.

Devant une telle joie, les parents ne pouvaient refuser. Mais quelques points restaient à éclaircir.

- Une école de sorcellerie qu'est que cela veut dire delanda encore la mère.

- Peut etre que cela permettra à Albus de maîtriser ce pouvoir. De toute façon le mieux est d'attendre que ce représentant arrive pour que l'on puisse parler de tout avec lui. Mais on peut quand même fêter cela avec un bon ragout sourit le père.

- à table dit la mère qui sourit en voyant albus aussi heureux.

« Mon garçon, tu as toujours été si spécial, pensa-t-elle en elle. Mais tu resteras toujours mon petit bébé »

La mère retourna alors dans la cuisne cherchait le grand plat de ragout. Le père qui regardait sa femme aller chercher le repas ne pouvait s'empecher d'etre heureux.

« Mon petit albus va pouvoir faire des études, peut etre qu'il deviendra quelqu'un de bien. »

Les deux jours suivants dans la petite maison la famille vaqua à ses occupations comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Le jeune albus alla à l'école comme tout les jours. Le père alla ouvrir sa menuiserie comme tout les matins et sa femme partie faire la course comme chaque matin. Même le petit Alberforth se comporta comme d'habitude. Criant et jouant avec sa nourriture.

Il était à noter que pour une fois personne au village était au courant de quoi que ce soit. Fait exceptionnel qu'il soit important de noter. Il n'y avait que dans la maison qu'il arrivait encore aux occupants de reparler de cette lettre devant les feux grésillant de la cheminée.

Ce fameux jour arriva et toute la famille ce jour là se déclara malade attendant dans la petite maison la venue de ce représentant. Chacun s'habilla du mieux qu'il leur était possible. Il n'avaient jamais été spécialement riche mais ils décidèrent de faire un effort pour l'arrivée du représentant de cette école qui donnerait peut être un meilleur avenir à leur fils.

Il devait être près de cinq heures dans l'après midi lorsque cela arriva. Tout le monde était assis dans le salon devant la cheminée. Albus jouait avec son petit frère alors que ses parents se tenaient l'un contre l'autre.

Une lumière verte fit son apparition dans la cheminée et une seconde après un grand homme vêtu d'une cape de voyage en sortit. La famille resta bouche bée devant l'arrivé de cet inconnu par un moyen peu orthodoxe. L'homme dépoussiéra autant qu'il pu sa cape avant de lever la tête et de regarder la petite famille.

L'homme était plutôt grand et fin. Il portait de longs cheveux noirs où étaient éparpillés quelques épis blancs. Son visage était calme et un petit sourire était sur ses lèvres. Il devait se douter que son apparition déclencherait ce genre de réaction. Ses yeux gris se dirigèrent alors sur chacun des occupants du salon.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas dit l'homme d'une voix patiente.

Personne ne répondit. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Même le petit Alberforth avait pour une fois sa bouche fermée.

- Je m'excuse pour cette entrée un peu étrange sourit alors l'homme. Je suis le représentant de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

- Ah se reprit alors le père, se réveillant soudain de son mutisme. Excusez nous pour cet accueil nous ne sommes pas habitué à ce genre de situation.

- Ne vous inquiétez, je comprends parfaitement, c'est toujours comme cela la première fois.

- Vous voulez boire un thé demanda la mère inquiète devant leur manque de manière.

- Volontiers se contenta de dire l'homme.

La jeune femme sortit du salon et s'affaira dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps le jeune Alberforth trouvant la pièce trop calme reprit ses petits cris joyeux.

- Comment s'appelle t-il demanda l'homme s'approchant du jeune garçon.

- Alberforth dit le père

- Alors comment tu vas dit l'homme à l'enfant. Il fit apparaître un petit jouet en bois de sa main et le donna au petit garçon qui fut enchanté du cadeau.

- Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéta le père un peu gêné.

- Cela me fait plaisir, il est très mignon assura l'homme. Puis-je dit il encore en montant un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

- Faites répondit le père encore plus gêné. Excusez moi, ma manière est un peu …

- Non, Non rassurez vous, je comprends dit l'homme. Je suppose que c'est toi albus.

L'homme posa ses yeux sur le petit enfant de onze ans qui était émerveillé du spectacle. En restant en accord avec son comportement, le petit Albus répondit par un grand sourire. 

- Bien dit l'homme. Vous pouvez m'appelez Aldilus.

- Vous êtes celui qui a écrit cette lettre dit la mère en arrivant avec un plateau rempli de tasses de thé et d'un petit cake.

- En effet chère madame sourit l'homme. Je suis venu moi-même pou vous parler de tout ce la. Je suis sur que vous trouvez tout cela encore un peu étrange, même beaucoup.

Personne ne répondit l'homme le prit pour un oui. Il se servit une tasse de thé et continua à parler. 

- Comme la lettre vous l'indiquez, votre fils a été accepté dans le collège de poudlard. Une école où il va maîtrise la magie dit l'homme.

- La magie demanda le père.

- Je crois savoir que votre fils fait de la chose qui sortent de l'ordinaire dit Aldilus en les regardant.

- C'est vrai reconnu le père. Il a des dons c'est sur. 

- Ce ne sont pas des dons. Votre fils est en fait un sorcier. Il peut contrôler la magie et à Poudlard on l'aidera justement à maîtriser tous ses pouvoirs. 

- Sorciers dit la jeune femme inquiète. Comme dans les mauvaises histoires.

- Non essaya-t-il de la rassurer. En quelque sorte c'est comme cela que l'on appelle les gens dotés de ces dons. Ce n'est pas mauvais ne vous inquiétait pas. 

- Vous êtes un sorcier demanda-t-elle toujours aussi curieuse. 

- En effet, je vais vous monter ce que pourra accomplir votre fils une fois sorti de cette école.

Il se leva et sorti un étrange morceau de bois de sa poche te se mit à le faire pivoter et fit apparaître au bout de sa baguette une douzaine de fleurs qu'il tendit à la mère. 

- Il sera faire encore beaucoup de choses. Je suis sur que vous savez qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. L'école de Poudlard est justement pour les garçons qui possèdent ces aptitudes. Et votre fils a la chance d'être accepté dans une des meilleures écoles d'Europe dit Aldilus en se rasseyant.

- Mais nous n'avons pas d'argent dit le père. Nous ne pourrons jamais payer sa scolarité.

- Ne vous inquiéta pas pour cela. L'école va fournir une bourse à votre fils pour qu'il puisse suivre ses cours comme n'importe qui.

- C'est vrai demanda le père soudain plus heureux.

- Cela veut dire que je peux y aller demanda Albus un regard suppliant vers ses parents.

- Je pense que oui dit le père. Il se tourna alors vers le sorcier. Y a-t-il d'autre chose à savoir.

- En effet, puisque vous acceptez dit il en regardant la mère et le père qui firent un petit mouvement de la tête. Il faudra que je revienne dans quelques jours pour que l'on aille acheter les fournitures scolaires qui sont un peu dur à trouver dans n'importe quel magasin. Évidemment c'est l'école qui paye s'empressa d'ajouter le sorcier.

- Et c'est tout demanda le père. 

- Non, votre enfant devra habiter dans l'école. Il pourra revenir pour noël. L'école commence le premier septembre.

- Où est cette école ? demanda la mère.

- Il devra aller à Londres où un train l'attendra le premier septembre dit le sorcier en évitant de répondre.

- A Londres demanda la mère c'est assez loin s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je remettras à votre fils un objet lui permettant de se rendre directement à Londres dans la gare de King cross sans que vous ayez besoin de vous déplacer assura le sorcier. 

- D'accord di la mère convaincue.

Le jeune albus qui n'avait encore rien dit regarda le sorcier avec admiration. Il voulait devenir comme lui plus tard. C'était sur.

- Si tu as des questions Albus, n'hésite pas demanda le sorcier.

- Est-ce que vous croyez que je peux devenir comme vous demanda-t-il en rougissant.

- Bien sur mon garçon. Tu verras que beaucoup de choses seront différentes là-bas. C'est un autre monde. Je suis sur que lorsque tu verras tout cela tu voudras devenir quelque chose d'autre. 

- Je pourrais envoyer des lettres à mes parents demanda-t-il

- Bien sur répondit le sorcier .D'ailleurs cela me rappelle que chez les sorciers la manière de transmettre le courrier c'est par les hiboux. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué.

Personne ne répondit se rappelant ce hibou grand duc posé sur la table de la salle à manger.

- Donc on donnera nos lettres à un hibou.

-C'est à peu près cela sourit le sorcier. Sinon autre chose il faudra garder le secret sur cette école dit le sorcier. Personne d'autre que vous ici réunit doit être au courant de l'endroit que votre fils va fréquenter.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la mère. Cela va être dur de cacher que notre fils est parti dans cette école. Tout le monde est déjà au courant pour ses dons et en plus c'est un tout petit village.

- Je vois se mit à réfléchir le sorcier. Vous devez savoir que c'est une règle dans notre monde de ne pas mettre au courant les gens qui ne sont pas de notre communauté pour en quelque sorte protéger celle-ci. Au sujet du secret de votre fils, nous dirons qu'il est parti sur Londres pour rentrer dans une école. Non ?

- Personne ne nous croiras, nous n'avons pas l'argent nécessaire tout le monde saura que l'on a mentit dit le père.

- Je vois, expliquez alors que dû aux talents quelque peu étranges de votre fils vous pourrez dire qu'il a reçu une bourse dit le sorcier. Cela devrait passer je pense. 

- C'est une idée reconnut le père.

- Mais sachez que votre fils ne pourra faire de la magie devant des personnes qui ne sont pas au courant de son secret. Albus c'est une règle très importante de notre école. Ce que tu apprends, tu ne dois pas le montrer à tout le monde.

- D'accord acquiesça le jeune garçon.

- Je crois que c'est tout dit le sorcier en se levant.

Il serra la main du père ainsi que celle de la femme. Il donna une petite tape sur la tête d'Alberforth. Il regarda alors le jeune Albus qui avaient des yeux bleus profonds et magnifique. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

- Je passerais samedi matin pour prendre Albus et aller acheter les affaires dont il aura besoin pour son année. Bonne fin de soirée à tous dit il.

Il se retourna et sorti de sa poche une poignée d'une poudre étrange. Il la jeta dans le feu qui devint vers et prononça à haute voix.

« Poudlard »

Il rentra alors dans la cheminée disparaissant comme il était apparu. La famille resta encore une fois bouche bée devant ce qui venait de se passer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la mère se ressaisit et regarda sa famille et dit joyeusement.

- Un bon chocolat pour chacun

Elle partit alors en direction de la cuisine et on entendit des bruits différents suggérant qu'elle s'était mise à la tache.

- Merci Papa dit alors le jeune albus en serrant fort son père dans ses bras.

Le père souleva alors l'enfant et le serra bien fort dans ses bras et son regard croisa celui de sa femme. Ses yeux semblaient dire la même chose que les siens.

« C'est nous qui te remercions Albus, Si tu n'étais pas si spécial on serait mort il y a déjà onze ans avalé par une inondation. »


End file.
